Clingyshipping at School
by Naoki Nyan
Summary: School's up! Barry and Lucas are more than ready to start school at Jubilife Academy. Will their friendship grow deeper? Will it turn to love? Or will they hate each other in the end? Find out! Clingyshipping.


**A/N: I'm not getting any better at this so please enjoy this.**

* * *

Starlys' are chirping and grasses are whistling in a bright sunny day in Twinleaf Town. Although to some, it is not such a bright day because the day after that day will be the start of another school day.

"Lucas, wake up~!"

"Huunnnhh…"

Lucas woke up from the voice of a cheery woman and the sun's ray magnifying his face. He blinked a couple of times, rubbed his eyes, yawned and stretched. Soon after, he went downstairs to start the day.

"Morning, ma." He greeted, seeing his mom smiling, waiting for him. Lucas smiled back at her and sat down on a table to wait for his breakfast.

After a while, his mother served breakfast to him and sat on the chair directly at his front. Feeling awkward, Lucas decided to question his mom what she's been smiling all about.

"W-What is it..? Do I have something on my face?"

"Not at all, dear." His mother answered. "I was just happy that tomorrow's another start of school."

"What's to be happy about that?"

"Well, I don't know. I just want my baby to learn more things in life, I guess."

Lucas blushed at his mother's answer and shrugged the feeling off him immediately. "I'm not a baby!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, you're so cute when you're angry, heehee." His mother teased.

"W-Whatever…" he muttered and returned to eating.

Soon, he was done and satisfied. He climbed upstairs to fix himself out of his pyjamas and go outside to breathe some fresh air. "Let's see," he whispered. "Where did I put my beret..?"

Lucas searched his room for the troublesome headdress but found no trace of it after a while. "Darn, where are you, you stupid thing!?" he shouted, surprising his mother, who was now cleaning the dishes.

Immediately, she ran upstairs to aid her son in his problem. Upstairs, she saw her son roaming around his room, seemingly restless, uneasy and uncomfortable.

"Why are you so pressured?" she asked, tilting her head.

"It's my beret… I can't find it!"

"Oh? Then, why not look for it later?" she said, throwing another question.

"I can't… What if Barry saw me?"

Thinking back, his mother remembered something. _That's right… That Barry is a special friend of his and he received that beret as a gift when they were still young…_

"I'll look for it for you."

"W-What..? B-But…"

"Don't worry! I know Barry will understand. Go ahead, I promise it's here when you got back." Lucas' mom assured.

"Uh, okay. That's a promise, okay!?"

"Of course."

With that, Lucas decided to go out. Opening the door made a loud, creaky noise and he took a step outside, feeling awkward without his beret. In his surprise, as soon as he got his body all out, the young, hyperactive blonde friend of his rushed towards him.

"Hey, Luc- oh…"

"Y-Yeah, sorry, I kinda lost it in my room."

Lucas bowed his head in apology but Barry didn't reply. He slowly raised his head back, checking if his friend is mad about it or something. Funny thing is, Barry's face was bright red as he stares at Lucas' head.

"Eh? Barry, what's gotten into you?" Lucas asked, eyes weirded out.

"H-Huh..? Oh, ah, uh, um… It's been a long time since I last saw you without your beret…" Barry spat out, letting out another blush.

"Is that such a big deal?"

"N-Not really, but… How could you lose it..? IN YOUR ROOM? That's just clumsy of you, Lucas!"

"I know, I know. I promise I'll have it before tomorrow starts."

"You'd better do or else I'll fine you!"

"Sheesh, typical Barry."

With that said the twosome laughed at each other and walked outside of Twinleaf Town. After a few minutes of walking, breathing, talking and laughing, they reached the Verity Lake and sat down by the grasses, stirring up another conversation.

"Say, it's another day at school tomorrow, huh?" Barry started.

"Pretty much. I hope our teachers will be nice though…" Lucas muttered, worried.

"Don't worry, if one of them is a terror, we'll just have to attack him head on!" suggested the blonde.

"You sure are mischievous, Barry."

Again, they cracked up a laugh and ended up toppled to each other on the ground. Realizing their situation, the two turned around each other, hiding their blazing faces. It was then when a familiar voice echoed from behind the forest, on the way to the said lake.

"Sounds like some people are having fun."

"Who…" the two simultaneously said, checking the area around.

"Surprise!" a girl with dark blue hair exclaimed, jumping from the shadows.

"DAWN!" the twosome shouted back, rushing towards her.

The three hugged each other as if they've never seen them together for like eternity. With a little talk here and there, they cracked up another laughter and decided to sit down by the peaceful plains.

"So, what's up? You guys doin' fine?" Dawn asked.

"Yup, I've had a pretty rough boring vacation but it could be worse." Lucas responded, smiling gently at the girl.

"What about you, Barry?" Dawn asked again, turning her attention to the blonde.

Barry remained silent, swaying his amber eyes around like he was uneasy. Seeing this, Dawn plastered a huge grin on her face, almost ear to ear.

"I, uh… I'm… f-fine, yeah!" Barry answered, stammering.

"I get it~" Dawn uttered in an evil tone. "You like someone, don't you, huh, huh?"

"Sh-Shut up..! What's it to you!?"

"I'm curious is all."

"Pfeh..! I will never tell you!"

"Hm… I'm curious too." Lucas followed.

Barry jolted upon hearing Lucas' words, jumping slightly backwards in surprise. He stared unbelievably at Lucas, his mouth still open in shock.

"W-Why do you wanna know..?" Barry asked him.

"I'm curious is all." Lucas answered the same way Dawn did.

Barry's face flushed and he wanted to hide it but the boy's stare is keeping him in place, paralyzed. Soon, Barry gave up and a sound gently flowed from his lips.

"It's…"

Lucas and Dawn leaned closer, anticipating the blonde's incoming answer until…

"Someone."

"WHAT!?"

The two pouted at Barry's answer and they tickled the boy till he gave up, gasping for air.

"Haha… It's really a nobody, so don't mind it." Barry assured.

The three went silent for a while until Dawn's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, waiting for a reply. "Oh, I'll be there soon!"

"Um… I gotta go! Please take care and see you tomorrow!" Dawn said, scurrying away.

"What's her deal?" Barry asked.

"Dunno."

"Say, Lucas… Would you like to go to school with me tomorrow?"

Barry's hesitant words made Lucas thought of something but he managed to answer with a, "Sure." The blonde gave him a smile and a hug before rushing back to Twinleaf Town.

"Don't be late tomorrow or I'll fine you! And your beret, okay!?"

Before he can even reply, Barry went out of sight. Lucas sighed deep, letting out a smile as he stood from his place and walk towards Twinleaf Town, too.


End file.
